Enmedio de la guerra del amor
by Ashery24
Summary: Athena, Pearl y Trucy intentan hacer feliz a Apollo por lo que le buscan una novia. Pero sus planes no saldran como ellas querian. KlaviPollo, JuniThena, TruPearl.
1. Prologo

**Edit: **Por motivos de compresión y estructuración del fic lo he modificado y he incluido fechas, horas y lugares subrallados :D. También he cambiado el hecho de que Pearl llama a Apollo "Polly" por "señor Polly". Suena algo raro, pero creo que encaja mejor :3.

Hola a todo el mundo :D. He vuelto y con un pequeño KlaviPollo que ya era hora que escribiera sobre ellos despues de tanto ClayPollo y KrisPollo ;).

Este fanfic se me ocurrió basandome en un headcannon que lei en "Ace Attorney Headcanons" en tumblr. El headcanon decía "Apollo often finds himself in the middle of Trucy, Athena and Pearl's shipping wars. Athena thinks he should be with Juniper, Pearl thinks he should be with Athena, and Trucy thinks he should be with Pearl / Apollo se encuentra a menudo en medio de las guerras de emparejamiento de Trucy, Athena y Pearl. Athena piensa que debería estar con Juniper, Pearl cree que debe estar con Athena y Trucy piensa que debería ser con Pearl".

Pero yo no puedo ver a Apollo con ninguna pareja hetero así que cuando leí ese headcannon pensé "Chicas, dejadlo, él esta con Klavier". Y así surgió esto (¿?)

En esos momentos estoy algo sin inspiración así que subiré este fic en pequeños drabbles. De momento no se cual sera el numero exacto de drabbles :S. Pero en cuanto escriba uno lo publicare de inmediato :D.

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaria en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Prologo. Empieza la guerra del amor. Misión: Hacer a Apollo feliz.**

Martes, 14 de abril

Habían pasado varios meses desde el nuevo juicio UR-1 y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Pero la muerte de Clay Terran había afectado a Apollo y, aunque seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, a veces se mostraba mas serio, sobreprotector o triste.

Así que tres chicas habían decidido hacer algo para animarle. Conseguir una novia para Apollo a ver si así llegaba un poco de felicidad a su vida. Y esas tres chicas eran Athena, Pearl y Trucy.

Athena quería animar a su compañero de trabajo con todo su corazón. Había llegado a sentirse muy unida con él, tanto que sentía que era un hermano para ella. Athena solo se había sentido así con Simon, por lo que era muy importante para ella hacer feliz a Apollo. Además le entristecía mucho oír de vez en cuando la tristeza del corazón de Apollo. Athena había llegado a la conclusión de que si Apollo conseguía una novia seguramente fuera mas feliz. Así que estaba decidida a conseguirle una y ver a Apollo dichoso de nuevo. Ya era hora de actuar.

Pearl deseaba que el señor Polly, apodo adoptado de Trucy y modificado por ella, fuera realmente feliz con su "alguien especial". No le gustaba ver la tristeza en los ojos de Apollo, con quien había congeniado después de verse en varias ocasiones. Además de que varias de esas ocasiones era cuando Apollo le pedía especialmente a Pearl que canalizara a Clay para poder hablar con él durante un tiempo. Después de esas canalizaciones Apollo tenia una mezcla de emociones en su interior, sobretodo dolor y tristeza, que era palpable para todo el mundo. Pero Pearl estaba segura de que con su "alguien especial", Apollo podría ser aún mas feliz. El amor da una gran felicidad.

Trucy estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su hermano. Apenas se conocían desde hacia tres años y solo dos desde que sabían su conexión familiar. Pero Trucy sentía como si Apollo hubiera sido su hermano durante toda su vida. Además de que se comportaba como el mejor hermano del mundo y siempre estaba cuidándola. Pero a veces los hermanos mayores necesitan ayuda de sus hermanitas y Trucy sabia que ahora Apollo le necesitaba. Aunque quizás mas que necesitar una hermana, necesitaba a alguien un poco mas cercano. Algo así como una novia. Y Trucy estaba preparada para probar esa teoría. Era la hora del show.

Así que, sin que ninguna de las tres conociera los planes de las otras dos, empezó la guerra del amor para hacer feliz a Apollo.

* * *

Capitulo corto. Lo siento D:. Pero no os preocupéis porque los capítulos en sí serán algo mas largos ;D.

Edit: Se me olvido mencionar que tambien publico esto en AO3. Link en mi perfil :3


	2. Parte 1

**Edit: **Se me olvido que esto ocurría en miércoles así que para aclararlo y llevar una mejor estructuración del fic lo he modificado y ahora hay fechas, horas y lugares subrallados :D.

Hola, otra vez :D. Siento haber tardado pero ya dije que estaba falta de inspiración (y también un poco de tiempo). Pero hoy me he puesto las pilas y les traigo un nuevo capitulo :D.

Lo que esta en negrita es lo que "dice" Widget. Y las traducciones están en cursiva y traducidas al final del capitulo :3

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Parte 1. Haciendo planes para momentos romanticos (versión Athena)**

Miércoles, 15 de abril, 10:00

Casa de Athena

Una novia para Apollo, una novia para Apollo... _That's it!_ ¡Junie! Junie estaba totalmente enamorada de Apollo. Si los unía los dos serian felices. **¡Es la solución perfecta!** Ahora solo necesitaba un plan para unirles. Y lo primero que tenia que hacer era avisar a Junie.

Athena cogió su teléfono y empezó a marcar el numero de Juniper mientras iba de un lado para otro de la impaciencia. Estaba tan animada que apenas se dio cuenta del hecho de que había algo que le molestaba de todo aquel asunto. Pero Athena desecho ese pensamiento con rapidez. Seguramente serian nervios por lo difícil que seria unir a Apollo, que era nulo en darse cuenta de cuando alguien tenia sentimientos románticos relacionados con él, y a Juniper, con su característica timidez.

-¿'Thena? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tengo una idea genial, Junie! ¡Voy a ayudarte a ser la novia de Apollo y los dos seréis felices!

-¿Q-Qué?-la timidez se podía notar en la voz de la chica-P-Pero yo no...

-¡No te preocupes, Junie! _Tout ira bien!_

-Yo...esto...¿Tienes algún plan pensado?

-¡Pues claro que...!-empezó animada Athena-...no-acabo con un tono derrotista

Juniper soltó un suave suspiro

-Voy para tu casa y lo hablamos ¿Esta bien?

_-Ja!_

* * *

Miércoles, 15 de abril, 10:37

Casa de Athena

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas frente a frente. Athena tenia una mirada seria mientras Juniper estaba totalmente avergonzada. Athena no pudo aguantar mas y estalló

-¡Ah! ¡No se me ocurre nada! **¡Qué fastidio!**

-Em...quizá podríamos ir al jardín botánico que van a abrir dentro de poco...

-¡Pero para eso faltan dos meses, Junie! _¡Nein!_ ¡Cuanto antes, mejor!

-Pues no se 'Thena...

-¡Ya se! ¡Vamos los tres de compras al centro comercial!

-¿Estas segura de eso, 'Thena?

-¡Claro que si! Vamos al centro comercial, os dejo solos con alguna excusa y tu te vas a probar vestidos con Apollo. Al verte con diferentes y lindos vestidos estoy segura que tendrá un flechazo. _**It's the perfect plan!**_

-Emmm...bueno esta bien. Parece un buen plan-con una dulce sonrisa

_-Wonderful!_

* * *

Miércoles, 15 de abril, 17:35

Agencia Polivalente Wright_  
_

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. Un vendaval de colores naranja y amarillo recorrió toda la agencia hasta pararse delante del escritorio de Apollo. Athena dio un golpe con la mano en el escritorio como si estuviera en medio de la corte. Con un sobresalto Apollo levantó la cabeza de su trabajo y dirigió la mirada a una Athena hiperactiva.

-¡Apollo!-saludo la abogada con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Qué?-pregunto Apollo, preocupado. Tenia un mal presentimiento relacionado con la sonrisa de la chica

-Nos vamos de compras

-Emmm...-Apollo empezó a sudar. No le gustaba ir de compras pero tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a Athena-No necesito ir de compras. Ya tengo suficiente ropa en mi armario. Gracias-sonrisa tensa

-No seas tonto Apollo. La finalidad de ir de compras es mirar los hermosos conjuntos, comprarnos alguna cosa extra y salir un rato. _¡Ça va être super!_. Además he invitado a Junie y no querrás decepcionarla ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? No, pero...

-¡Pues ya esta decidido! ¡Quedamos el sábado por la mañana en el centro comercial! _**¡Auf geht's!  
**_

-Pero yo no...está bien

_-Great!_

* * *

**Traducciones (sacadas del google translate así que pueden no ser 100% correctas)**

-That's it! (Ingles)=¡Eso es!

-Tout ira bien! (Francés)=¡Todo ira bien!

-Ja (Alemán)= Sí

-Nein (Alemán)=No

-It's the perfect plan! (Ingles)=¡Es el plan perfecto!

-Wonderful! (Ingles)=¡Maravilloso!

-Ça va être super (Francés)=Será divertido

-Auf geht's (Alemán)=Vamos allá

-Great! (ingles)= ¡Estupendo!

* * *

Pobre Apollo. Odia ir de compras y ya es la segunda vez que le obligo a ir (Spoilers: Y puede que no sea la ultima en este fic *risa diabolica*).

Por cierto. Tengo algunas preguntas que si alguien me las podría contestar me haría un gran favor y me ayudaría con el fic.

1)¿Alguien me podría decir en que idiomas habla Athena? Me suena que Alemán y Francés pero no encontrado nada y seria de gran ayuda saberlo.

2) ¿En los DD sigue siendo un Agencia o ya es un Bufete? O.o

3)¿Klavier es alemán si o no? Porque he leído un par de fics en los que insinúan que en los DD se dice que Klavier no es alemán

Gracas ;D

Y el proximo capitulo sera:** Parte 2. Haciendo planes para momentos romanticos (versión Pearl)**

Si, tendreis que esperar para ver la (fallida) cita de Apollo y Juniper en el centro comercial *inserta otra risa mas diabolica que la anterior cortada por una repentina y horrible tos*

**Reviews**

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **La respuesta a esa pregunta es la siguiente: Nadie XD. Ellos están hechos el uno para el otro 3. A mi me encanta emparejar a Polly con cualquier personaje masculino principal XDDD. Y yo soy mas de ClayPollo o de KlavPollo pero el KrisPollo tiene un buen (segundo) lugar en mi corazón. En realidad pensé en su momento (cuando escribía "Una noche de Halloween") que solo escribiría un fic de ellos. Pero al final me acabe enrollando con esta pareja XDD. Sobre el Athena/Juniper...no, diría que en no hay nada de ellas pero si te vas para AO3 encuentras seguro (en ingles). Y también he visto lindas imágenes en tumblr y diria que en DeviantArt. Yo de ti las buscaría porque hay cada cosa tan linda que te mata de diabetes XDD

**-Ema Skye16aos: **Con Apollo así de manera pseudocanon solo Athena, Juniper y Vera pero ya. Y, si Klavier se la pasa coqueteando con su querido "Señor Frente" (Científicamente hablando el 89% de sus conversaciones son de Klavier coqueteando XDD). Yo creo firmemente que son canon y algún día acabaran juntos XD 3. Personalmente a mi el NaruMayo no me va. No puedo imaginármelos como pareja (si los pongo en ese fic es simplemente por Pearl). Aunque he de admitir que si que hay varias escenas que pueden interpretarse de manera romántica (sobretodo en el PL vs PW. Ese juego me hizo shispearlos durante un par de días, cosa que yo creía imposible que me ocurriera XDD) pero para mi esas escenas son de amor de Hermano mayor-hermana pequeña. Pero bueno quien quiera que lo vea como quiera, para gustos colores y hay que respetar los gustos de la gente :3


	3. Parte 2

Vale, esta vez sí que he tardado. Creo que me disculpo ahora formalmente por futuras situaciones como esta o estaré todo el fic así. Así que: Siento haber tardado, intentaré que no ocurra pero seguramente ocurrirá y lo siento D:

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

**Nota 2:** Se me olvido mencionar en el anterior capitulo que este ocurre durante el miércoles y la cita será el sábado por la mañana. Ahora voy a arreglar esos detalles. Mientras tanto he decidido que voy a incluir fechas, horas y lugares que irán subrallados :D.

También he cambiado el hecho de que Pearl llama a Apollo "Polly" por "señor Polly". Suena algo raro, pero creo que encaja mejor :3.

* * *

**Parte 2. Haciendo planes para momentos románticos (versión Pearl)**

Jueves, 16 de abril, 10:00

Villa Kurain

Habitación de Pearl

Pearl sabía que para hacer feliz al señor Polly tenía que hacer que estuviera con su "alguien especial". Y sabía quién era. Era muy obvio ¿no? ¡Era Athena, por supuesto!

La química entre ellos era totalmente visible. Pearl había ido a ver un par de juicios en los que ellos dos habían sido el equipo de defensa y... era sencillamente maravilloso como trabajaban juntos. Los dos se complementaban a la perfección, al igual que una autentica pareja de enamorados. A Pearl le recordaban a Phoenix y Maya cuando trabajaban los dos juntos. Siempre preocupándose el uno por el otro, siempre feliz cuando estaban con esa persona, siempre juntos. Era sencillamente algo mágico.

Así que Pearl sabía que tenía que conseguir una cita lo más especial posible para los dos futuros novios. Pero necesitaba una buena idea para la mejor y más romántica cita del mundo. Y sabía quien podía ayudarla.

* * *

Jueves, 16 de abril, 11:01

Villa Kurain  


Habitación de Maya

-Maya la mística ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

-¿Qué pasa, Pearly?-preguntó la maestra de la técnica Kurain, al ver a su dulce prima tan preocupada

-Emm...¿Usted cómo piensa que es la cita perfecta?-pidió Pearl, mientras se mordía la uña

-¿La cita perfecta? No me digas que has encontrado a tu "alguien especial" ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-con una enorme sonrisa

-No, Maya la mística, se equivoca. No es para mí, es para unos amigos-dijo algo sonrojada

-Oh, bueno. Pero si lo hubieras encontrado me lo dirías, ¿no?

-P-Por supuesto, Maya la mistica-tartamudeó, aún más sonrojada-Y ¿Sobre la cita?

-Cierto, cierto-dijo Maya, asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿Qué te parece el parque de atracciones (1)?

-¿El parque de atracciones?-pensó Pearl, detenidamente-¡Es perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias, Maya la mística!-dandole un abrazo

-De nada, Pearly-correspondiendo el abrazo

* * *

Jueves, 16 de abril, 19:02

Enfrente de la Agencia Polivalente Wright

Conseguir las entradas (2) había sido bastante fácil. Pearl tenía bastante dinero que había ahorrado para poder ver un espectáculo que se celebraba de "La princesa Rosa". Gastarse ese dinero significaba que seguramente no podría ir a ver el espectáculo, ya que no conseguiría volver a ahorrar el dinero a tiempo, pero Pearl creía firmemente que el amor era más importante y estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio.

Así que espero en la calle, cerca de la Agencia, a que Apollo saliera para irse a su casa. En cuanto salió Pearl se acercó, fingiendo que acababa de llegar.

-Hola, señor Polly

-¿Eh? Hola, Pearls-saludo de vuelta Apollo, con el apodo que había copiado del señor Wright-¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues sí. Me regalaron dos entradas para el parque de atracciones, pero yo no puedo ir y he venido a ver si usted las quería

-¿Eh? ¿Y porqué no se las das a Trucy?

-Es que las entradas son para el sábado que viene por la tarde y ella me dijo que se estaría preparando para el espectáculo que tiene el domingo

Apollo asintió con la cabeza, comprensivo.

-Pues esta bien. Gracias por las entradas Pearl. El problema es que no sé con quién ir...

-¿Por qué no va con Athena? Estoy segura de que se lo pasaran muy bien

Apollo la miro, algo escéptico. Había oído historias de boca del señor Wright de como Pearl estaba convencida de que era el "alguien especial" de su prima Maya y como se había empeñado en unirles. El señor Wright le había dicho que era probable que Pearl quisiera hacer lo mismo con él y Athena pero este no parecía ser el caso. Pearl simplemente había dicho que fuera con la persona más obvia que se le podía ocurrir y no había dicho nada de qué fuera en plan romántico. Y aunque fueran al parque de atracciones juntos, eso no tenía que conllevar que estuvieran en una cita. Solo serian dos amigos saliendo juntos para divertirse.

-Umm... me parece bien. Muchas gracias otra vez, Pearls

-De nada, señor Polly-sonrió felizmente mientras se volvía para su casa.

* * *

**(1)** Parque de atracciones=Juegos mecánicos (creo que era así en latino-america :S)

**(2)** Entradas=Boletos

Damas y caballeros, ante ustedes Apollo "Credulo" Justice. En fin, ese es Apollo, no se enterara de lo que planean las chicas hasta dentro de varios capítulos XD.

**Reviews**

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **Es que Athena esta tan preocupada por ayudar a su mejor amiga que no piensa en sí misma. Ese es un headcannon mío. Puede leer y comprender el corazón de la gente ajena, pero le cuesta autoanalizarse XD.

En si la cita con Apollo le ira mal a Juniper sí o sí, pero tampoco voy a hacerles sufrir XD. Y al final acabara feliz con Athena sí que todo bien :D.

Klavier obviamente aparecerá con el tiempo pero antes tienen que ocurrir las citas, así que seguramente aparezca para el capítulo 8 más o menos :S. Lo bueno es que a partir de ahí ya tendrá un papel importante en el fic, lo malo es que calculo por encima que este fic tendrá unos 13 capítulos.

**-Ema Skye16aos:**Jajaja, gracias. :D

Bueno aquí tiene el plan de Pearl y se insinúa cual será el de Trucy (solo hay que ver para que la menciono en este capítulo XD)

El estúpido oxigenado XD (Klavier:¡Ey! ¡Yo no me tiño el cabello!). Pues antes tienen que ocurrir las citas así que más o menos aparecera para el capítulo 8 del fic :S.

**-Vee: **Muchas gracias. Me has ayudado mucho :3. Te debo una :D. Me has salvado :)

-Lo del alemán estaba bastante segura ya que recuerdo que me hizo gracia, porque me recordó a Klavier y pensé que se llevarían bastante bien (como amigos no como pareja XD). El francés es el que tenía más dudoso y no estaba segura si era francés o italiano :S. El español no me acordaba aunque sí que me sonaba que había un tercer idioma. Como este fic esta en español ya voy bien haciéndola hablar en inglés en vez de en español XD

-Agencia, vale. *Apuntándolo*

-Porras D: . No solo sé me acaba de fastidiar varios headcannon sino que tendré que cambiar una pequeña parte del fic. Bueno ya lo pensaré en su momento (Mientras a ver si encuentro ese entrevista, por pura curiosidad)


	4. Parte 3

Hola, gente. Bueno aquí el capítulo de Trucy. En el siguiente ya empezaran las (fallidas) citas :3

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Parte 3. Haciendo planes para momentos románticos (versión Trucy)**

Viernes, 17 de abril, 12:00

Agencia Polivalente Wright

Trucy levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia Apollo. Este estaba trabajando tranquilamente en su escritorio.

Hacia ya casi una semana desde el último caso pero parecía que acabara de ser ayer al ver la cantidad de trabajo que estaba haciendo el abogado. Trucy volvió a bajar la cabeza, entristecida. Había aprendido con el tiempo que cuando Apollo se volcaba con su trabajo era porque estaba realmente triste y esa era su manera de sobrellevarlo todo.

Pero Trucy no iba a dejar que Apollo siguiera triste. La misión de un mago era hacer a la gente feliz y ella lo iba a conseguir. Y... ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Pues con una novia y mucha magia. Y Trucy ya tenía esos dos componentes.

Primero... una novia. Esa era fácil. ¡Pearly! Pearl era su mejor amiga en el mundo y estaba segura de que iba a hacer una magnifica pareja con que eso significaría que seria parte de la familia. Trucy no sabía por qué pero esa idea la emocionaba mucho.

Segundo... magia. Eso también era sencillo. El domingo por la noche, Trucy tenía una gran actuación y estaba decidida a utilizarla para unir a Pearl y a Apollo. Solo tenía que retocar los últimos detalles, probar su truco y...¡Ta-Da! Polly feliz en 3-2-1.

* * *

Viernes, 17 de abril, 12:05

Agencia Polivalente Wright

Era la hora de la comida y Apollo no estaba en la agencia. Se había ido a "Eldoon's Noodle" con Athena, hablando de algo de un parque de atracciones y Pearl. Trucy estaba emocionada al pensar que, quizá, Apollo le estaba pidiendo consejo a Athena sobre sitios para una posible cita.

-¡Papa!-llamó emocionada Trucy, decidida a probar ahora su nuevo truco

-¿Qué pasa Trucy?-preguntó Phoenix, que estaba acabando su papeleo. Al ser el jefe de la agencia era él quien tenía un mayor número de trabajo.

-Necesito ayuda para mi nuevo truco. Va, por favor-haciendo ojos de cachorro

-Claro, Trucy. A ver ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Trucy salto, feliz y se acercó a su padre.

-Es fácil. Tienes que...

* * *

Viernes, 17 de abril, 12:35

Agencia Polivalente Wright

Media hora después Trucy ya había practicado su truco varias veces y había visto que le salia bien. Había sido un poco complicado ya que necesitaba a dos personas a parte de ella para hacerlo pero al final lo había conseguido.

-Emm...Trucy

-Si, papa

-¿No tenias un truco ya en el que usabas voluntarios del público?

-¡Pues claro que si, papa! ¡Pero este es más especial!-rebotando en el sitio

Phoenix sentía que ese "más especial" significaba algo más de lo que dejaba entrever el contexto de la conversación. Pero antes de que Phoenix le pudiera preguntar a su hija por ello, llegaron Apollo y Athena de su comida y Trucy consiguió escabullirse.

Phoenix decidió que seguramente no seria nada, al fin y al cabo su hija no haría nada peligroso. Phoenix sonrió contento al ver a su hija tan emocionada por la actuación del domingo y su nuevo truco, mientras esta cogía felizmente la comida que les habían traído Apollo y Athena.

* * *

Lo de que Apollo trabaja en exceso para mantenerse ocupado y no pensar cuando está entristecido es un headcannon mío. Aunque también es un headcannon mío que ya de por si es el más responsable y trabajador (si, incluso más que Phoenix DD ¿?) pero no lo hace en exceso. Y este capituló es algo más corto pero no sabía cómo alargarlo así que me disculpo :/

-¿Qué truco creéis que ha hecho Trucy? Se aceptan sugerencias/apuestas :D

**Reviews**

**-Nephilim Vantas:** Jajajaja, muchas gracias. Me alegra ver que esta idea que surgió prácticamente de la nada este quedando bien :D. Conociendo a Apollo no me extrañaría que acabara con un harem (ese chico es demasiado lindo para su propio bien). Y no te preocupes todo el mundo comete errores :3

**-Underword: **Me alegra ver que estés feliz de que haya más KlaviPollo :3. A mí no me gusta ninguna pareja hetero con Polly así que ya pongo yo mi granito yaoi ;3.

Si, es cierto Apollo es de Klavier :D. En serio ellos tienen más que Athena o Juniper D: . Y yo aún no puedo opinar de ellas hasta que sepa más de el DD pero... Juniper vestida de Lamiroir ¡Por favor! ¡NO! D: DX. La única que merece vestirse así es Trucy (o Fem!Apollo/Artemis XD).

Hablando de Artemis...¡Nueva versión! *salta feliz por toda la casa*. En serio me encanta ese fic *O*. KlaviPollo y genderbender *insertar miles de corazones*. Cuando lo hagas por favor mándame un MP *o*. O avísame por face porque te voy a agregar para ver esos dibujos (yo allí estoy como Ashery Tsubasa Black con la misma imagen de perfil así que acéptame por favor :) )


	5. Parte 4

Hola. Hoy empezamos con las citas :3.

En este capítulo aparecerán Robin y Hugh. Para ellos sí que no tengo ninguna referencia así que perdón por el posible OOC.

Y recuerden: Lo que esta en negrita es lo que "dice" Widget. Y las traducciones están en cursiva y traducidas al final del capítulo :3.

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Parte 4. Cuando los momentos románticos salen mal...con Juniper**

Sábado, 18 de abril, 11:08  


Fuera del centro comercial

Apollo llegó corriendo al centro comercial. Había quedado con Athena y Juniper allí a las once en punto, pero no había calculado bien el tiempo que tardaba en llegar desde su casa, no hacía aquel recorrido muy a menudo, y ahora llegaba tarde.

-¡Apollo llegas tarde!-le gritó Athena, enfadada. Widget brillaba de color rojo, de forma amenazante.

-Lo siento, lo siento-pasándose la mano por el pelo, totalmente apenado.

-No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir perdón sino a Juniper. Ella esta muy ilusionada. _Right, Junie?_

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundida la chica-Oh,sí

-Lo siento mucho, Juniper

-No pasa nada-sonriendo con dulzura

-¡Pero como lo vuelvas a hacer te enteras Apollo!-intervino Athena-**¡Nunca más!**

-Vale, vale-exclamó Apollo, asustado

* * *

Sábado, 18 de abril, 11:15  


Centro comercial

Los tres entraron en el centro comercial. Este estaba lleno debido a que era sábado y Apollo sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ser consumido por la masa de gente

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Athena, mirando a todos lados-¡Esto esta llenísimo!** ¡Es genial!**

Apollo asintió con la cabeza, demasiado temeroso de la ira de Athena opara objetar algo. A su lado Juniper estaba mirando también a todas partes, solo que ella se veía nerviosa

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Apollo

-Sí, sí. Es solo que hay... mucha gente-cogiendo el girasol de su sombrero para intentar respirar mejor

-Tranquila, respira-murmuro Apollo intentando calmarla. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea-¿Athena?

_-¿What?_

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y luego si eso vamos a comprar?

Athena le miró, sorprendida. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su amiga, que ella interpretó como nervios por estar cerca de Apollo, aceptó.

* * *

Sábado, 18 de abril, 11:25  


Centro comercial

Después de tomarse algo, los tres chicos se dirigían a una tienda de moda femenina a petición de Athena. Apollo ya estaba imaginándose sentado en un rincón, esperando horas hasta que las chicas acabaran. Era de esos momentos en los que odiaba que Athena supiera artes marciales. Pero de repente el telefono de Athena sonó, con el timbre que usaba para los mensajes. Athena cogió el telefono y lo miro.

-Oh-murmuro, sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa, Athena?-preguntó, Apollo

-Es un mensaje de Simon. Dice que necesita que revisemos unos detalles del caso que cerramos la semana pasada-explicó, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con su pendiente

-Pues entonces tendremos que ir a ayudarle

-¡No!-Apollo la miró, sorprendido-Digo... Simon dice que son detalles sobre el perfil psicológico del culpable y tu no entiendes de eso Apollo. Además, no vamos a dejar a Junie después de tan poco rato juntos, ¿Verdad?-guiñandole un ojo a la susodicha

-Supongo-dijo Apollo, sudando. Que no fuera un genio en psicologia analítica no significaba que no pudiera ayudar.

-¡Pues está decidido!_ ¡Auf Wiedersehen!_-exclamó, mientras salia corriendo. Athena corrió un tramo hasta que paro, segura de que ni Apollo ni Juniper la veían. Desde allí se dedicó a espiar a la pareja, ya que no pensaba perderse nada de lo que ocurriera. Mientras tanto se felicitaba por su gran idea. Configurar su alarma para que sonara con el tono de su mensaje y así fingir que le había llegado uno, era una idea digna de un genio.

-Ahora te toca a ti, Junie-murmuro Athena-**Mucha suerte**

* * *

Sábado, 18 de abril, 11:32

Centro comercial

-Bueno, pues supongo que solos tú y yo. La tienda no está lejos, ¿no?-Dijo Apollo, distraídamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Apollo no había notado nada raro en la actitud de Athena, ni mucho menos había notado lo romántico de la situación y de su comentario.

-No-no, es esa de allí-murmuro Juniper, señalando una tienda que estaba cerca, intentando no hiperventilar

-Ya veo, bueno pues te espero aquí fuera ¿Vale?-pasandose la mano por el pelo

Entonces Juniper, sabiendo que seguramente Athena los estaba espiando, se armó de valor y dijo

-¿Qu-quieres entrar conmigo? Me gustaría que me dijeras como me queda la ropa

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? No se si...-pero antes de que Apollo pudiera terminar la frase, se oyó un gritó

-¡Junipeeeer!

La voz era de Robin, que se acercaba a ellos, arrastrando a Hugh.

-Ho-Hola-saludó sorprendida, Juniper- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-¡Hemos venido a comprar! ¿Vosotros también?

-Sí. Habíamos venido con Athena, pero se ha tenido que ir-explicó Apollo

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué fastidió!-exclamó Robin-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro de compras?

-No creo que sea lo mejor, Robin. No quisiera interrumpir nada-dijo Hugh, adivinando el plan de Athena

-¿Interrumpir? ¡¿De que hablas, Hugh?! ¡No interrumpimos nada!-por otra parte Robin, no lo había hecho

-Es verdad, no interrumpís nada-dijo Apollo

Hugh miró apenado a la pobre Junie, que estaba demasiado nerviosa para decir nada. Mientras tanto Robin había cogido a Apollo y lo arrastraba dentro de la tienda. Mientras Hugh los seguía se preguntaba sarcásticamente si el rojo lo usaba la gente que era densa en los temas románticos. Mientras tanto, a cierta distancia, Athena lloraba por su plan fallido.

* * *

**Traducciones**

-Right, Junie? (Ingles)=¿Verdad, Junie?

-What? (Ingles)=¿Qué?

-Auf Wiedersehen (Alemán)=Adiós

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo. En un principio iba a hacer que Juniper se probara un par de vestidos antes de la interrupción de Robin y Hugh pero se me alargaba el capítulo (casi he llegado a las 800 palabras) y ya había alcanzado el cupo mínimo de insinuaciones Apollo/Juniper que quería en este capítulo :D. Por cierto...¿mención al Hugh/Robin en este capituló? Posiblemente :D

PD:¿Perfil psicologico? Como se nota que me estoy poniendo al dia con los capitulos de "Mentes Criminales" que no he visto XD.

**Reviews**

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **Ser maga es una buena manera de tener un as en la manga ;3 XD. Todo el mundo quiere el Yaoi y el Yuri. Y por eso escribo esto :D.**  
**

**-Underword:** A mí también porque aún no lo he acabado de pensar XD. Lo de Pearl y Apollo está sacado del headcannon que use de base para el fic, a mí tampoco se me había ocurrido XDD. A mi Apollo de manera hetero solo me gusta con Aura o Dahlia (si, estoy loca XDD). De nada, gracias a ti por dejarme ver los hermosos dibujos de Artemis *0*.**  
**


	6. Parte 5

Hola. Bueno hoy nos vamos al parque de atracciones XD. Y sobre las atracciones. Noria=rueda de la fortuna. Y las tazas...bueno creo que eso se entenderán que son.  
Recuerden: Lo que esta en negrita es lo que "dice" Widget. Y las traducciones están en cursiva y traducidas al final del capítulo :3.

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Parte 5. Cuando los momentos románticos salen mal...con Athena**

Sábado, 18 de abril, 17:25  


Camino hacia el parque de atracciones  


Athena llegaba desconsolada al parque de atracciones. Aún se lamentaba de que su plan no hubiera salido bien. Lo peor es que pensaba que si algo en su plan fallaba seria por las personalidades de los implicados...¡No por factores externos!

Pero no se iba a rendir. Apollo y Juniper iban a acabar juntos sí o sí. Así que con una nueva resolución, Athena decidio aprovechar su tarde en el parque de atracciones con Apollo para pensar algún plan nuevo y para preguntar sutilmente a Apollo sobre gustos, aficiones y otras cosas, para así poder ayudar a Junie.

* * *

Sábado, 18 de abril, 17:30  


Fuera del parque de atracciones

En cuando Athena llegó al parque de atracciones se sorprendió al ver que Apollo ya estaba allí.

-_Bonjour!_ ¡Veo que has llegado a tiempo!

-Después de que casi me matas esta mañana para no hacerlo...-dijo Apollo, sudando a mares-Por cierto ¿Qué tal te ha ido con el fiscal Blackquill?

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó sorprendida-Oh...muy bien, jeje-riendo nerviosa. Casi se le había olvidado que aquella era la excusa que había dicho para marcharse en el centro comercial.

Apollo la miró, algo escéptico, debido a su nerviosismo. Aún así decidio que seguramente no era nada, quizá simplemente habían tenido problemas con algo del perfil y Athena no quería admitir que no sabía resolverlo, y con un encogimiento de hombros, lo dejo estar.

-Bueno, esta bien ¿Entramos?

-_Of course!_

Mientras tanto, y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, Pearl entró detrás de ellos en el parque. Pearl había comprado una tercera entrada para el parque, decidida a hacer todo lo posible para que aquella fuera la cita más romántica del mundo.

* * *

Sábado, 18 de abril, 17:35  


Parque de atracciones

Athena y Apollo miraban a su alrededor con asombro. Decenas de atracciones, llenas de colores vivos y animada música, se presentaban ante sus ojos. Llego un momento en que Athena, de lo emocionada que estaba, parecía un huracán naranja y amarillo, saltando de un lado a otro, intentando ver todo lo posible. Apollo rió, feliz de ver a su amiga tan feliz.

-¿Podemos subir ahí? Oh ahí, oh allá, oh...¡Oh,Oh! ¡Vamos a las tazas Apollo! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Apollo miró la atracción, con curiosidad. Las enormes tazas, que parecían recién sacadas de un juego de té de un elegante gigante, giraban en una hermosa y frenética danza. La verdad es que parecía muy divertido.

-Vale, esta bien

* * *

Sábado, 18 de abril, 18:36  


Parque de atracciones

Tazas

Había sido una mala idea. La primera vez que se habían subido a una taza había sido muy divertido. Y, sin que ellos los supieran, Pearl estaba extasiada al ver la pareja sentada sola en una taza.

Todo parecía perfecto para las partes implicadas pero... Había habido una segunda vez, y una tercera, y una cuarta... A la quinta Athena parecía seguir sin cansarse de la atracción y Pearl cada vez era más feliz.

Pero Apollo, no. Después de cinco veces el estómago de Apollo parecía que estaba metido en una lavadora de lo mareado que se sentía. En cuanto la vuelta acabó, Apollo no pudo aguantar más y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño. No volvería a subirse nunca más en esa atracción. Nunca, en la vida. Mientras tanto Athena esperaba fuera del baño, sintiéndose culpable por hacer que su amigo se sintiera mal. Pearl, a una distancia segura, miraba preocupada en la dirección de Athena.

* * *

Sábado, 18 de abril, 19:40  


Parque de atracciones

Noria

Después de varias atracciones, Apollo sentía ganas de irse de allí. De una manera u otra, todas las atracciones a las que se habían subido habían salido mal. Apollo se sentía gafado ya que parecía ser siempre culpa suya que todo saliera mal. Aunque Athena le había dicho varias veces que no se preocupara, que se lo estaba pasando bien. Bueno, aquello era un alivio.

Mientras tanto Pearl seguía a la pareja, bastante desanimada debido a que faltaba poco para que cerraran el parque. También estaba furiosa. Si no supiera que no era culpa del señor Polly, pensaría que todo era un truco para no pasar buenos momentos con Athena. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y la de Pearl estaba posada en la atracción más romántica del parque. La noria. Y por suerte la pareja se dirigía hacia allí.

-¡Mira, Apollo!-exclamó Athena, señalando entusiasmada hacia la noria-¡Subamos allí! ¡Se ve genial!

Apollo tenía que admitir que era una noria hermosa. Su estructura era muy intricada y estaba salpicada de miles de luces de colores. En contraste con el cielo ya nocturno parecía una noria sacada de un cuento fantástico. El problema era...

-Esto...lo siento, Athena pero tengo miedo a las alturas. Sube tu si quieres. Yo te espero aquí. Lo siento...

-¡No pasa nada! Pero..._Are you sure?_

-Sí, estoy seguro

-¡Muy bien! _Merci!_-con esa exclamación de felicidad, Athena corrió hacía la noria.

Apollo suspiro aliviado. Mientas tanto, y sin que él lo supiera, se había salvado de ser abofeteado por Pearl, debido a que esta tenía que coger el tren para volver a Kurain y ya llegaba tarde a la estación. Pero mientras corría todo lo que podía, empezaba a pensar nuevas maneras de unir a Apollo y Athena.

* * *

**Traducciones**

-Bonjour! (Francés)=Hola

-Of course! (Ingles)=¡Por supuesto!

-Are you sure? (Ingles)=Estas seguro

-Merci!(Frances)=¡Gracias!

* * *

Y aquí el capítulo. Al igual que en el anterior he tenido que cortar porque el capítulo se me alargaba. En un principio iban a subirse a las tazas, a otra atracción que no he llegado a pensar y a la noria. Así que menos mal que he llegado al cupo de palabras XD. En el siguiente capitulo, la actuación y los planes de Trucy ;3.

**Reviews**

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **Jajaja, sí, Athena es muy decidida aunque a la pobre las cosas le salgan mal XD. Ellos tres se me hacen muy lindos juntos (en sentido de amistad) y creo que Apollo es feliz de ver a Junie con tan buena gente :3.**  
**

**-Underword:** Gracias :3. Juro que me frene en ese capitulo especialmente por ti XD. Polly no se dará cuenta de nada hasta aquí un par de capítulos XD. Seguramente si, le preguntaremos a Ema si es cierto XD (científicamente hablando XDD). Tengo planes para que Klavi aparezca dentro de dos capítulos y yo también tengo ganas así que me pondré las pilas con el capítulo de Trucy ;3.**  
**


	7. Parte 6

Buenas. Aquí el capitulo de Trucy y su gran actuación magica. El truco que hara esta inspirado en varios que he visto en dibujos animados/series/etc... así que cualquier parecido con algun truco existente es por inspiración y no por plagio :D.

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Parte 6. Cuando los momentos románticos salen mal...con Pearl**

Domingo, 19 de abril, 20:30  


Agencia Polivalente Wright  


Apollo corría por toda la agencia, buscando las "braguitas mágicas" de Trucy. El acto de Trucy empezaba en media hora y Apollo estaba ayudando a recoger las últimas cosas que necesitaba la chica. Pero no era el unico que ayudaba. En la puerta se encontraban Athena y Phoenix, que llevaban el material que necesitaría la maga aquella noche. Mientras tanto Pearl, que había venido expresamente de Kurain para ver el espectáculo, también estaba buscando las "braguitas mágicas" en el sofá.

-¡Las he encontrado-gritó la chica, sacando la prenda mágica de entre dos cojines

-¡Muchas gracias, Pearl!-gritó Trucy, saliendo de su habitación mientras guardaba al "Sr. Sombrero" en su compartimento secreto

-Venga, vamos o llegaremos tarde-dijo Phoenix mientras miraba el reloj.

* * *

Domingo, 19 de abril, 21:00  


Wonder Bar

Entre bambalinas

Trucy se movía de un lado a otro, nerviosa. Ella no solía ponerse nerviosa antes de un espectáculo, hacer magia era para lo que había nacido, pero sabía que uno de los trucos que haría esta noche seria muy importante. De su ultimo truco dependía la felicidad de Apollo. Tenía que salirle bien. Entonces la presentadora la llamo a escena. Era la hora de la magia y el amor.

* * *

Domingo, 19 de abril, 21:52  


Wonder Bar

Entre el publico

Apollo miraba con cariño y orgullo como se manejaba su hermana en el escenario. Ya hacia una hora que estaba haciendo trucos pero apenas parecía que llevara cinco minutos. Cuando Trucy Wright sube a un escenario el tiempo pasaba deprisa debido a la emoción y la gente quiere siempre más. Pero se acercaba ya el final y Trucy tenía que hacer su ultimo acto.

-Damas y caballeros-dijo Trucy-Para mi ultimo truco necesito dos voluntarios. Y como aquí reina la magia, vamos a dejar que sea ella la que decida.

Con esas palabras y un golpe de muñeca,Trucy lanzó su varita al aire. La varita dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de que Trucy la cogiera a la vez de que salían dos plumas de ella. Las plumas flotaron entre el público maravillado hasta que una acabó enfrente de Apollo. Apollo cogió la pluma, impresionado. De repente oyó un grito agudo y vio que Pearl tenía la otra pluma.

-¡Veo que ya tengo a mis candidatos!-la voz de Trucy sonaba animada- Suban por favor.

Apollo se levantó de la silla algo extrañado. Normalmente, conocía todos los trucos de Trucy ya que ella los practicaba delante de él para poder corregir posibles fallos que Apollo notara gracias a su poder de "percibir". Pero aquel era sin duda un nuevo truco porque el truco que Trucy hacia que necesitara voluntarios no incluía una especie de armario mágico de color azul con diamantes dorados que tenía ruedas. Con algo de duda miro a Pearl a ver si ella sabía algo sobre aquel truco, pero la chica se veía tan asombrada como él. Era obvio que ella tampoco se imaginaba de que iba todo aquello.

Los dos chicos subieron al escenario donde les esperaba Trucy, con una gran sonrisa. En cuanto estuvieron arriba Trucy los llevó hacia el armario.

-Y ahora, vamos con mí ultimo el armario. Es solo un armario con dos puertas, una a cada lado-explicaba mientras giraba el armario sobre sí mismo gracias a las ruedas-Y si se fijan los dos lados están separados por una pared. Pruébela, por favor-dirigiéndose a Apollo de manera respetuosa. Apollo suponía que era para que nadie supiera que se conocieran y pensaran que estaban compinchados para hacer el truco.

Con algo de duda Apollo tocó la pared que separaba los dos lados. Parecía solida. Le dio unos golpecitos con el puño pero esta permanecía inmutable.

-¿Ven? Totalmente solida. Ahora suba a este lado y cierre la puerta, señorita-dirigiéndose a Pearl.

Pearl se metió dentro del armario y cerro la puerta. Trucy hizo girar el armario con cuidado para mostrar la puerta contraria.

-Ahora usted, por favor.

Entonces fue Apollo el que se metió en el armario y cerró la puerta. En el interior los sonidos se amortiguaron totalmente, como si estuviera insonorizada.

Mientras tanto en el escenario Trucy se sentía extasiada. Aquello iba de maravilla.

-Y ahora...¡Empieza la magia!-Trucy dio unos golpes con su varita al armario. Entonces abrió la puerta. El público dio un jadeo ahogado al ver que Apollo había desaparecido. Con una sonrisa, Trucy dio la vuelta al armario y enseño que había pasado lo mismo con Pearl.

-Y eso no es todo, amigos-Trucy cogió sus braguitas mágicas y saco dos rosas rojas de su interior. Con cuidado dejo una dentro del armario, donde tendría que estar Pearl, y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Giro el armario, dejo la otra en el lado de Apollo y también lo cerro.

Entonces volvió a dar unos golpes al armario y volvió a abrir la puerta. En el lado de Apollo, la rosa también había desaparecido y ahora no habia nada. Trucy lo giró y abrió el lado de Pearl. La puerta se abrió, liberando un poco de purpurina amarilla y roja y revelando a los dos chicos, con caras asombradas. Además de que Apollo tenía las dos rosas entre sus manos y no sabía como habían aparecido allí.

-¡Ta-da!-dijó Trucy, haciendo una reverencia. Mientras tanto, y con cuidado, los dos chicos salieron del armario. En esos momentos Trucy les miraba de refilón, esperando ver un poco de vergüenza por haberse visto en esa situación o esperando que Apollo le diera las rosas a Pearl. Pero los dos chicos salieron como si nada, y aunque Apollo le dio una rosa a Pearl, la otra se la dio a Trucy, mientras decía:

-Una rosa para mi amiga y otra para la excelente maga.

-_Maldita sea Apollo, porque tienes que ser tan denso_-pensaba Trucy, frustada

* * *

Y hasta aquí el último plan romántico. No se si he descrito bien el truco de magia así que ante cualquier duda, díganmelo en los reviews :D. Y este ha sido el capítulo mas largo de los tres de los momentos románticos, así compenso un poco que el anterior de Trucy con los planes fuera el mas corto ;3.

Y en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá aquel personaje que todo el mundo ha estado esperando (autora incluida). ¡Klavier Gavin! :D

**Reviews**

**-Underword:** Pobre Polly, solo le hago sufrir. Te entiendo yo también me mareo con facilidad y aunque no tengo miedo a las alturas sí que hay ciertos sitios que me hacen sentir vértigo D: . Bueno no ha sufrido, pero es posible que se haya mareado un poco con tanta vuelta XD.**  
**


	8. Intermedio

Bueno, aquí el capítulo de hoy. Este capitulo será un intermedio entre la primera parte del fic y la segunda. En un momento iba a ser el capítulo mas corto del fic...he acabado escribiendo 1600 palabras (O.O). Había pensado en dividirlo, pero no sé muy bien por donde así que...aprovechen el capítulo mas largo de todo este fic improvisado :D.

Por cierto, en la versión inglesa Klavier va soltando palabras alemanas y yo me atendré a eso. Porque me hubiera gustado que lo hubieran traducido así :/. Las palabras estarán en cursiva y traducidas al final :D

Y Mikeneko es el gato de Apollo.

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Intermedio **

Lunes, 20 de abril, 19:00  


Fuera de la Agencia Polivalente Wright  


Apollo se dirigía hacia su casa. Después de un fin de semana tan ajetreado, el lunes había sido más complicado que de costumbre. Además, y por una razón totalmente ajena a Apollo, tanto Trucy como Athena parecían algo desanimadas. Y Trucy le había dirigido una vez una mirada que habría hecho temblar hasta Blackquill, aunque Apollo no había hecho nada malo...bueno, eso creía. Al menos después de disculparse Trucy, esta había dicho que no era nada, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que no fuera "nada". Pero si era algo...¿Qué demonios era?

-_Herr_ Frente-esa voz saco a Apollo del lio mental que tenía en la cabeza. Sorprendido dirigió la mirada a su izquierda donde en medio de la carretera estaba Klavier Gavin, con su famosa moto violeta-¿Te llevo a casa?

-¿Uh? Claro, pero...¿Tiene que ser en la moto?

-Vamos, no digas eso _Herr_ Frente. Le gustas-con una sonrisa resplandeciente

Apollo gimió pero aun así acepto el casco que le tendía Klavier y subió detrás de él. Con fuerza se agarró a Klavier y este arrancó, con una sonrisa. Apollo se agarraba todo lo que podía a Klavier. No era la primera vez que Klavier le llevaba en su moto pero nunca le había gustado mucho aquel medio de transporte. Siempre sentía que iban demasiado rápido, aunque Klavier respetara los limites de velocidad. Aun así se sentía algo inseguro, daba igual que Klavier fuera un conductor precavido, nunca se sabe, había mucha gente que no era así, y preferia mil veces ir en su bicicleta.

* * *

Lunes, 20 de abril, 19:18  


Casa de Apollo  


Apollo abrió la puerta de su casa. Detrás de él entro Klavier, sin ser invitado. No era la primera vez que iba a casa de Apollo y ya estaba acostumbrado. Estaba tan comodo en aquella casa que sin pedir permiso se tiró tranquilamente sobre el sofá, se acostó sobre este, cruzó las piernas y con una enorme sonrisa dijo:

-_Herr_ Frente ¿me traes algo para beber?

Apollo negó con la cabeza al ver la actitud de su visitante, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacia, así que simplemente se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras tanto Mikeneko se subió al estómago de Klavier y ronroneo, contento.

-Hola, gatito-saludo Klavier, mientras lo acariciaba-Yo también me alegro de verte.

Como respuesta Mikeneko maúllo, con una potencia inusual para un gato de su tamaño.

-Jejeje, veo que tus "Acordes de acero" funcionan bien, gatito.

-Calla, tonto-dijo Apollo mientras le daba una cerveza a Klavier-Aquí el unico que tiene "Acordes de acero" soy yo-Apartando las piernas de Klavier para poder sentarse él también en el sofá. Ante esto Klavier se sentó, mientras dejaba con cuidado a Mikeneko en el suelo, que se escabulló a algún lugar desconocido de la casa.

-Jeje, ya veo. Bueno ¿Y que tal tu fin de semana, _Herr_ Frente? Tenias planes con las _fräuleins _¿verdad?

-Sí. Y bastante bien. Aunque...

-¿Aunque?-preguntó Klavier, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano, animando a hablar a Apollo.

-Han pasado algunas cosas bastante raras

-¿A sí? ¿Qué han sido?

-Bueno...el sábado por la mañana en el centro comercial Athena tuvo que irse dejándonos solo a Juniper y a mí. Dijo que tenía que hablar con el fiscal Blackquill sobre temas relacionados con el caso pero parecía haber algo raro en todo la tarde fui al parque de atracciones con Athena...¿Recuerdas que te dije que Pearl me regalo las entradas porque ella no podía ir? Pues juraría que me pareció verla un par de veces, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Y el domingo Trucy hizo que participara en un truco de magia, sin decirme nada. Antes de darme cuenta acabe en un armario mágico, con Pearl y un par de rosas en mis manos. Y hoy tanto Athena como Trucy parecían desanimadas, además de que Trucy parecía enfadada conmigo y no sé porqué razón...

Klavier le miró, pensativo. Dejo la lata vacía encima de la mesa mientras se concentraba. Aunque no le costo mucho desentrañar las razones detrás de las "cosas raras". Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?!-preguntó Apollo indignado-¿He dicho algo gracioso?-sonrojado con fuerza

-No nada, _Herr_ Frente. Es que ya he descubierto que ha pasado. Creo que las tres encantadoras _fräuleins_ han estado jugando a hacer de celestinas

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Te refieres a que ellas...?

-Ja. Creo que te han intentado buscar novia.

-¡P-Pero! ¡Yo soy gay! Y tú y yo...bueno...-sonrojandose a tope y bajando la cabeza

-Bueno-dijo Klavier, con una sonrisa enorme-No creo que nunca les hayas mencionado tu orientación sexual, _Herr_ Frente. Y al fin y al cabo se supone que estamos en una relación secreta ¿_nein_?

Si, eso era correcto. Apollo y Klavier llevaban unos tres meses siendo novios. Su relación había empezado precipitadamente, cuando Klavier había ido a apoyar a Apollo, que se encontraba en un día especialmente malo, a raíz de la tristeza que le producía la muerte de su mejor amigo. Los dos se habían emborrachado, habían hablado de sus penas personales y todo había acabado en una noche de sexo pasional. A la mañana siguiente parecía que todo iba a ser muy incomodo pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Los dos chicos se encontraban bastante reconfortados después de la noche anterior y habían decidido empezar una nueva relación. Pero habían decidido mantenerla en secreto ante lo inesperado de esta, algunas dudas que provocaba el hecho de involucrarse y su propio trabajo. Si lo mantenían en secreto sentían que no tenían presiones exteriores ni interiores y, si salia mal, la ruptura no seria dolorosa.

-B-Bueno...entiendo eso. Pero...¡¿A que viene este repentino deseo de encontrarme novia?!

-Ah...-Klavier murmuro, sin saber muy bien si decirle la verdad a su novio-La verdad es que no sé me ocurre ninguna buena razón-jugueteando con su pelo

-Estás mintiendo-afirmo Apollo, mirándole seriamente-¿Qué crees que ocurre? Dime la verdad, Klavier-viendo que el rubio titubeaba

-Creo que querían hacerte feliz, Apollo. Has estado muy desanimado desde la muerte de _Herr_ Terran-confesó Klavier. La verdad es que no quería hablar de ese tema con Apollo. Aun era algo doloroso para él.

Apollo miró, petrificado

-Eso no es verdad-dijo fríamente, intentando levantarse del sofá. Klavier le detuvo.

-Sí, sí que lo es. Apollo, _bitte_, hablemos...-dijo Klavier con un hilo de voz. Quizá ya era hora...de afrontar de aquel tema con su novio

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por favor, qué?! ¡No hay nada de que hablar! ¡Estoy bien!

-Apollo...

-¡He dicho que estoy bien!-pero la voz de Apollo se rompió y empezó a llorar contra el pecho de Klavier. Klavier le sostuvo fuertemente, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y pronunciaba palabras tranquilizadoras en una mezcla de español y alemán.

Al cabo de un rato, Apollo se separó de Klavier, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Lo siento. N-No sé que me ha pasado...-con una débil y fingida sonrisa

-Apollo, ya basta-dijo Klavier, totalmente serio. Apollo abrió los ojos, impresionado. Klavier no solía ponerse tan serio por lo que sabía que lo que diría a continuación era muy importante- Estás sufriendo por la muerte de _Herr_ Terran. Y no hay nada malo en ello. Era muy importante para ti y por eso te duele. Pero no tienes porque aguantar ese dolor solo. No sé por qué lo haces...

Apollo apartó la cabeza y murmuro algo. Klavier le miro, preocupado y dijo

-No te he entendido...

-He dicho...que no quiero que os preocupéis por mí

-¡Pues claro que nos preocupamos por ti! Te queremos Apollo, por eso nos preocupamos por ti. Procuparnos por ti no es algo que nos moleste sino que nos sale naturalmente porque te queremos. Y queremos que seas feliz. Si intentas soportar toda esta carga tu solo, entonces sufres. Y ahí nos preocupas aún más.

Apollo le miró, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿D-De verdad? Yo...lo siento

-No importa _Herr_ Frente. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer...¿Vale?

Apollo le dirigió una sonrisa, esta vez verdadera

Klavier simplemente le abrazó. Apollo se acurrucó contra el pecho de Klavier, feliz. Aún le dolía pero se sentía más aliviado. Sabía que con la ayuda de Klavier...quizá algún día no dolería. Y no solo con la ayuda de Klavier, sino con la de aquellas personas que le querían...

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Apollo

-¿Qué ocurre, _Herr_ Frente?-preguntó Klavier, sorprendido por el repentino grito.

-Las chicas-dijo Apollo-Quieren buscarme novia. Ahora que hago...-gimió Apollo, mientras escondía su cara sonrojada entre sus manos

-Pues contratacar, _Herr_ Frente

-¿Contratacar?-preguntó Apollo, mientras levantaba la cara para mirar a su novio, escéptico-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Exacto, contratacar-pasando un brazo por la espalda de Apollo-Escucha. Es obvio que _fräulein_ Athena siente algo más que amistad por _fräulein_ Woods, _fräulein_ Peral no parece tener a nadie por quien sienta algo romántico pero creo que puede enamorarse de Trucy y estoy seguro de que Trucy no ve a Pearl como una potencial hermana sino como una potencial novia. Es obvio _Herr_ Frente.

-¿A sí?-preguntó Apollo, estupefacto por toda aquella nueva información romántica de sus amigas y hermana.

-Pues claro. A no ser que seas una densa frente-dijo mientras apretaba con un dedo la susodicha parte de la cara

-Muy gracioso-enfurruñado-vale...pero...¿En qué estás pensando exactamente?

-Pues si ellas han pensado planes para conseguirte pareja, nosotros haremos lo mismo. Vamos a juntar a laas dulces _fräuleins._ ¿Que te parece_ Herr_ Frente?

-Estás loco...pero si crees que va a funcionar...

-Claro que funcionara. Vamos _Herr_ frente ¡Es la hora del contrataque en esta guerra del amor!

* * *

**Traduciones**

-Herr=Señor

-Fräulein=Señorita

-Nein=No

-Bitte=Por favor

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Quiero hacer una cosa...que levante la mano quien se esperaba que Klavier y Apollo estuvieran juntos *Nadie levanta la mano*.  
Vale, ahora en serio, no sé por qué parece que la tendencia entre la gente que leía este fic era de pensar que el KlaviPollo no estaría ya establecido.

¡Si cuando explique lo del headcannon dije que mi reacción fue pensar "Dejadlo, chicas, él esta con Klavier"! "_Esta con Klavier_", no "_le gusta Klavier_", gente esa compresión lectora XD. La verdad es que en cuanto me di cuenta pensé en aclararlo pero al final decidi que seria mejor dejar a la gente en la inopia *ríe malvadamente mientras acaricia a su gato*

**Reviews**

**-Underword:** ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una sorpresa en este capítulo que te dejaría con la boca abierta y maldiciéndome por no contratelo? Pues si, era el KlaviPollo ya establecido. No me mates porfa XD**  
**

Trucy es una gran maga y me rompí la cabeza intentando pensar en un buen truco a su altura. Apollo no seria romántico ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello XD. Bueno aquí esta el KlaviPollo y como ves Klavier tiene planes para hacer que las otras dos se hagan realidad. A ver que se le ocurre XD (No, en serio, no sé que va a hacer Klavier, este fic es improvisación tras improvisación porque solo tengo una idea general de lo que quiero escribir XD)

**-PSINess1:** ¡Hey! Que este fic no tiene nada raro, aunque parezca en un primer momento que le estoy montando un harem a Apollo. Ah, bueno, si lo dices por spoilers del AJ y de los DD me parece que te los acabo de hacer...lo siento. Pero si, Klavier y Apollo tienen una relación y algunos comentarios que te dejan como..."¡Oh, por favor! ¡Besaros ya!" XD

Gracias. Me alegro de que te parezca interesante y divertido (sobretodo porque mi humor no suele ser del mejor). Intentaré mantener la calidad y la constancia en este fic (que al fin y al cabo, tampoco le queda mucho ya)


	9. Parte 7

Hoy mi muso ha estado de buen humor así que os traigo otro capitulo :D. En este capítulo tenemos a dos personajes (cofcofKlavieryAthenacofcof) que me hablan en extranjero así que ya saben. Cursiva y traducido al final :3.

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Parte 7. Donde Klavier y Apollo hacen planes para juntar a Athena y Juniper**

Martes, 21 de abril, 10:00  


Casa de Apollo

Después de haber decidido hacer planes para unir a las chicas, Klavier había dicho que tenía que quedarse para poder planearlo. Pero era muy tarde así que se quedaría a dormir con Apollo y harían planes a la mañana siguiente. Apollo negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que era una excusa barata, pero le gustaba que su novio se quedara a dormir, así que le dejo.

Ahora, después de una buena noche de sueño y almorzar bien, la pareja estaba sentada otra vez en el sofá, buscando planes para las chicas.

-No se me ocurre nada-dijo Apollo, mientras soltaba un suspiro derrotado

-Eso es porque no eres bueno en estos temas-se burló Klavier

-A ti tampoco se te ha ocurrido nada-replicó malhumorado

-En eso te equivocas, _Herr_ Frente

-¿A sí? Y que se te ha ocurrido

-Bueno...esto...-Klavier vacilo. La verdad es que no se le había ocurrido nada y ahora miraba por toda la habitación, en busca de inspiración para una posible cita romántica. Entonces Klavier fijo la vista en un jarrón con rosas rojas que Apollo tenía encima de la mesa del comedro. Eran unas flores que Klavier le había regalado a Apollo hacia una semana pero le acababan de dar una idea- _Herr_ Frente... A _fräulein_ Woods le gustan las flores ¿_nein_?

-Si...-mirandole extrañado, sin saber a donde quería llegar

-Y a_ fräulein_ Athena le gusta hacer ejercicio

-Aja...

-Pues entonces lo mejor es un paseo romántico por el parque-finalizó Klavier, chasqueando los dedos-En esta época los arboles y las plantas del parque están llenos de flores así que es la cita perfecta

Apollo se le quedo mirando, alucinado

-Tienes razón, es perfecta

-Claro que sí, _Herr_ Frente. Al fin y al cabo lo he pensado yo.

-Muy modesto-rodando los ojos y dándole un puñetazo en broma a Klavier- ¿Pero como tienes pensado hacerlo sin que se enteren?

-Eso es fácil, _Herr_ Frente

* * *

Martes, 21 de abril, 11:35  


Agencia Polivalente Wright  


La puerta de la agencia se cerro. El señor Wright y Trucy habían ido a coger algo para comer, Apollo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran a "Eldoon's Noodle" porque sentía que no aguantaría otro ramen tan salado, y habían dejado a Apollo y Athena solos en la agencia. Apollo decidió que aquel era el momento de poner en marcha el plan de Klavier. Esperaba que tuviera razón porque si no, no sabía cómo iba a acabar todo aquello. Algo le decía que si eso pasaba, todo aquello acabaría con el haciendo un gran ridículo.

-Athena-dijo Apollo, mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su compañera de trabajo.

-¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo, Apollo?

-Bueno...-Apollo titubeó un poco-Había pensado en quedar con Juniper este jueves para ir un poco al parque y...bueno...me preguntaba si quieres venir tu también ya que me da vergüenza ir a pedirle que vayamos los dos juntos...-Klavier le había dicho a Apollo que tenía que parecer avergonzado de decir aquello y Apollo no tenía que fingirlo. Estaba avergonzado pero no por aquella "cita" con Juniper sino por estar haciendo algo tan ridículo.

La cara de Athena se iluminó

-¡¿En serio?! Claro Apollo. No problem!

-Bien, gracias Athena-dijo Apollo, sin creerse que hubiera salido bien.

* * *

**Traduciones**

**Klavier (aleman):**

-Herr=Señor

-Fräulein=Señorita

-Nein=No

**Athena (ingles):**

-No problem!=¡No hay problema!

* * *

Si no me equivoco en los DD se menciona que a Athena le gusta salir a correr para hacer ejercicio o algo así...y si no es cierto es lo suficiente energética para que sea un heacannon bastante probable :/.

Y he intentado que este capítulo ronde las 500 palabras al igual que los tres primeros capítulos de planes románticos ;3.

**Reviews**

**-Underword:** Como ya te dije, me alegra que no estés enfadada y no me quieras matar XD. Apollo gay es cannon, eso lo explica todo , gracias, ese tipo de escenas me salen naturalmente. El angust con final feliz es lo que me gusta escribir/leer :3. KlaviPollo forever XD

**-PSINess1:** Todo el mundo piensa que Klavier le tira los tejos a Apollo. O sea, son cannon XD. Pues precisamente el AJ es el unico del cual no me he mirado un gameplay ya que es el unico que tengo en formato físico (Lo compre antes de conocer la saga y no supe que era el cuarto juego hasta tiempo después XD). Pero quizá lo haga XD

**-EmaSkye 16aos:**"O por la antroquinina"...Vale, tengo que usar esa expresión alguna vez XD

Sobre las teorías: Mein gott! (¡Dios mío!) *se cae de la silla* ¡Q-Qué este fic es K+! *Sonrojada a tope* Todo este fic es muy light y aunque no lo fuera me cuesta mucho escribir escenas de sexo y tal.


	10. Parte 8

Hola, gente. Hoy tenía un poco de tiempo libre así que he decidido escribir para poder volver a actualizar hoy. Ya van tres días seguidos, pero no se acostumbren XD. El capítulo de hoy es ligeramente más largo que el de ayer pero no por mucho :/ (Solo unas 100 palabras...)

Ahora, vamos con el plan de Klavier para poder unir a Trucy y a Pearl. :D

PD: Traducciones al final...nananana...yo os lo sabéis XD

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Parte 8. Donde Klavier y Apollo hacen planes para juntar a Trucy y Pearl**

Miércoles, 22 de abril, 10:00

Casa de Apollo

El timbre sonó en la casa de Apollo. Este, imaginándose quien era, abrió la puerta. Allí se encontraba Klavier, con una sonrisa brillante.

-_Hallo_, _Herr_ Frente

-Hola, Klavier-respondió Apollo, apartándose de la puerta para dejarle pasar.

Klavier entro en la casa y se sentó en el sofá. Al igual que hacia un par de días Mikeneko se subió a su regazo, en busca de atención. Klavier sonrió feliz mientras procedía a acariciar al gato, que empezó a ronronear.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Apollo, mientras se sentaba al lado de Klavier-A veces creo que te quiere más a ti que a mí

-Eso no es verdad, los dos te queremos mucho ¿Verdad gatito?-Mikeneko maulló de acuerdo con Klavier mientras que este se inclinaba y le robaba un beso a Apollo. Apollo correspondió, mientras se acercaba a Klavier. Mikeneko maulló enfadado, al verse repentinamente muy estrecho entre los dos cuerpos.

-Ups, lo siento Mikeneko-se disculpó Apollo

-Sí, lo sentimos, gatito-dijo Klavier, acariciando al gato detrás de sus oidos-Y bueno...¿Qué tal fue con _fräulein_ Athena?

-Pues en contra de lo que me imaginaba salio bien y se creyó mi excusa para que quedáramos lo tres. Mañana nos vamos al parque.

-Te dije que funcionaria, _Herr_ Frente

-Bien, bien. Ahora...¿Qué planes tienes para Pearl y Trucy? Porque tienes un plan, ¿verdad?-Apollo dijo, con una sonrisa taimada. Sabía que el anterior plan probablemente se lo había inventado sobre la marcha, aunque fuera muy bueno, pero Apollo no creía que pudiera improvisar otro plan tan rápido.

-Pues...-pero antes de que Klavier pudiera poner una excusa, porque verdaderamente no se le había ocurrido nada, Mikeneko le interrumpió con un maullido. El gato daba golpecitos con sus patas contra el estómago de Klavier, con ganas de jugar. Eso le dio una idea a Klavier- Por supuesto, _Herr_ Frente. Creo que el zoo es el mejor lugar para las dos _fräuleins_.

Apollo se le quedo mirando, alucinado

-El zoo...-repitió, incrédulo.

-_Ja_, el zoo. Hace poco pusieron una zona especial para animales pequeños. Cosas adorables como conejos o ardillas. Tan lindas como tú, Mikeneko-jugando con el gato.

Apollo suspiró.

-Me parece un buen plan. Me voy a la Agencia...¿El mismo plan que con Athena?

-_Ja_, _Herr_ Frente-respondió Klavier, sin levantar la cabeza. Estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con Mikeneko. En un ataque de celos Apollo se inclinó sobre Klavier, le beso apasionadamente y se fue a trabajar.

En cuando la puerta se cerro, Klavier sonrió triunfalmente. Había estado esperando aquel beso.

-Gracias por todo, gatito

Mikeneko maulló, en respuesta.

* * *

Miércoles, 22 de abril, 11:36

Agencia Polivalente Wright

Apollo se sacudió la ropa. No había mucho trabajo en la agencia y Trucy le había pedido ayuda para practicar uno de sus trucos, Apollo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con otro intento de unirle con Pearl, pero este había salido algo mal y Apollo había acabado lleno de purpurina.

-Ups, lo siento Polly. Creo que había demasiada presión en el mecanismo que echaba la purpurina y ha explotado-dijo mientras le miraba, totalmente arrepentida

-No pasa nada, Trucy, pero ven al baño a ayudarme a quitarme toda esta purpurina. Que tengo hasta en el pelo-sacudiéndose sus famosas antenas

-Esta bien

* * *

Miércoles, 22 de abril, 12:00

Agencia Polivalente Wright

Baño

Apollo resopló, frustrado. Veinte minutos habían tardado en eliminar toda la purpurina.

-Lo siento, de verdad

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, venga anímate

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Y ya sé que hacer para animarte.

-¿A sí?-Trucy le miro, sorprendida

-Si, tú y yo nos iremos al zoo hoy

-¡Genial! ¡Ay no! ¡Hoy no puedo! Después de las fiestas de estas semanas tengo varios exámenes y tengo que estudiar

Apollo hizo ver que reflexionaba. Ya había predicho esa contestación, él sabía lo de los exámenes, así que le sugirió a Trucy.

-¿Y si vamos este viernes?

-¡Perfecto! Oye...¿Puedo invitar a Pearl?

-Sí, claro-afirmó Apollo con una sonrisa aun más grande. Sabía que Trucy pensaría en Pearl.

* * *

**Traduciones:**

-Hallo=Hola

-Herr=Señor

-Fräulein=Señorita

-Ja=Sí

* * *

He puesto lo de las semanas de vacaciones porque recién me doy cuenta de que en capítulos anteriores Trucy estaba en la agencia cuando en teoría tendría que estar en el instituto (piensen que en este fic tiene 17).

La cita de Trucy y Pearl se me había ocurrido en el anterior capitulo pero preferí dejársela a ellas :3. Y en el siguiente capitulo la cita de Athena y Juniper. ;3

**Reviews**

**-Underword:**Apollo pasando vergüenza es algo tan lindo. Me encanta como se sonroja. Esos momentos son de mis favoritos :3 3. No pasaría nunca que Apollo y Juniper salieran (al menos en mis fic :3). Pues tendrás que esperarte al siguiente capitulo para ver como sale todo =3. Gracias, y nos vemos :3.

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**

**Cp8:** Jajaja, gracias. Me alegra que te gustara :)

**Cp9:** Klavier es el maestro de pensar planes (improvisados). Y yo también porque tengo ideas de que pasara en el fic pero nada concreto. Sabía que habría planes pero no cuales. Están todos improvisados sobre la marcha XD. Les van a regresar la jugada y mejor porque estos planes SÍ que funcionaran XD. Jejejeje, yo también. Y el termino no, no es aplicable. En el Yuri la "uke" es la "neko". La "seme" es la "tachi". Y la "suke" seria la "teko". :3

**-EmaSkye16aos:** Es una buena idea, pero no tenía planes de poner nada de ese tema en este fic aparte de lo que puse en el intermedio y no creo que lo haga. Pero siempre estoy a tiempo de escribir algo en otro fic, y hacer mi tercer (o cuarto) lime :3.

¿Artemis? ¿Quieres que haga algo más de ella?. Si es así, obvio que lo haré. Quizá cuando acabe este fic XD


	11. Parte 9

Buenas. Aquí el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic. Sí, esto ya se acaba, aunque después de 8 capítulos para empezar con las parejas oficiales me parece un poco precipitado... pero está pensado así desde el prólogo y ahora no lo voy a cambiar .-.. Y un capítulo algo más largo como lo son todos los de las citas :D.

PD: Traducciones al final...nananana...negrita es lo que dice "widget"...nanananana...no sé por qué lo sigo aclarando a estas alturas XD

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Parte 9. Los planes de amor para las chicas salen bien. Athena y Juniper son felices juntas.**

Jueves, 23 de abril, 18:30

Parque Sunflower  


Apollo y Athena acababan de llegar al parque. Habían decidido dirigirse allí después de acabar su día en la agencia, así que habían llegado a la vez. El parque estaba algo lejos de la agencia por lo que ninguno de los dos había estado allí antes, pero Klavier le había recomendado aquel parque a Apollo y este confiaba en que no se equivocara. Al menos el nombre era perfecto para Athena y Juniper, no cabía duda.

-¡Junie!-llamó Athena, al ver a su amiga ya en el parque-¡Aquí!-corriendo hacía donde estaba Juniper.

Apollo miró interesado la conversación entre Athena y Juniper, mientras se acercaba a ellas. Ahora que se fijaba mejor los gestos, la manera en que hablaban, la postura más relajada de Juniper y las obvias ganas de Athena por hablar con ella...Sí, el amor entre ellas era obvio. Apollo sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Quizá Klavier sí que tenía razón cuando decía que Apollo era denso en los temas románticos.

-Hola, Juniper-saludo Apollo, cuando llego junto a las chicas

-Hola, Apollo

-¡Este parque es _merveilleux,_ Apollo!-grito Athena, emocionada

-Gracias-Apollo se pasó la mano por el cabello, avergonzado-Me habían hablado de él y me pareció perfecto para una salida

-¡Tenias razón! **¡Buena idea!**

* * *

Jueves, 23 de abril, 18:35

Parque Sunflower

Apollo, Athena y Juniper paseaban tranquilamente por el parque. Los tres miraban asombrados a su alrededor, admirando las hermosas flores. Pero Apollo tenía un objetivo fijo y hacia allí se dirigían. En cuanto llegaron Apollo sonrió.

-Klavier, eres un genio-pensó

Los tres había llegado a una zona llena de girasoles y tulipanes amarillos. Las flores estaban colocadas de varias maneras creando un paisaje abstracto pero hermoso. A su lado las chicas soltaron suspiros de admiración.

-¡Qué bonito!-dijo Juniper, mientras se acercaba a las flores

-¡Si, es genial!- Athena se inclinó a su lado para olerlas

Las dos chicas estaban maravilladas con las flores. Ahora era la hora de actuar de Apollo. Cogió aire y estornudo. Era un estornudo fingido pero bastante creíble. Apollo volvió a estornudar varias veces mientras se llevaba un pañuelo a la nariz. El pañuelo era para fingir un intento de parar los estornudos y para poner su nariz de color rojo debido a maquillaje que, anteriormente, Klavier había colocado en el pañuelo. Maquillaje que Apollo no quería saber de dónde lo había sacado.

-¡Apollo!-exclamó Athena, preocupada-_Are you okay?_

-Sí-Apollo volvió a estornudar- Es solo que soy algo alérgico a los tulipanes

-Oh-murmuro preocupada Juniper, mientras se llevaba las manos a la bioca. Quería ayudar, pero no estaba segura si su girasol funcionaria-¿Podemos ayudarte? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, no os preocupéis-Apollo les dirigió una sonrisa alentadora- Solo necesito tomar mi pastilla contra la alergia y estaré bien-Apollo fingió que miraba en sus bolsillos-¡Oh no! No llevo-Apollo fingió más estornudos-Tendría que haberlo comprobado. Era bastante posible que aquí hubiera tulipanes. Creo que mejor me voy a casa para tomármelo. Lo siento mucho chicas.

-No pasa nada Apollo. N lo has hecho a proposito-le sonrío Juniper

-Eso es cierto. Mejor te acompañamos a casa

-No hace falta. No os quiero estropear el paseo

-¿Estas seguro, Apollo?-Juniper tenía una mirada preocupada

-Seguro. Vosotras pasadlo bien ¿Vale?

-Vale. Pero cuando llegues a casa y te encuentres mejor, mándame un mensaje-dijo Athena

-Esta bien

Apollo les sonrió y se fue.

* * *

Jueves, 23 de abril, 18:45

Parque Sunflower

Juniper se acercó para poder oler las flores. Pero sin querer tropezó y cayo en medio de ellos. Con un grito de sorpresa, Athena se corrió hacía Juniper y le preguntó.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-Sí. Estoy bien.

Athena sonrió aliviada. Pero entonces Athena se fijó en como había caído su amiga. Esta se encontraba sentada en medio de las flores amarillas. Con la caída su sombrero había volado y sus trenzas se habían desecho. En general parecía una especie de ninfa de bosque que había parecido en medio de las flores. Ante aquel bello escenario Athena no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Casi como si estuviera hechizada, Athena tendió la mano a Juniper para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero tiro con demasiada fuerza y la morena acabo entre los brazos de Athena. Las dos chicas se sonrojaron fuertemente mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Entonces sus caras empezaron a acercarse, antes de unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

En cuanto acabaron de besarse, las dos chicas se separaron, aun más rojas. Entonces Juniper, armándose de valor, le pidió a Athena si podía ser su novia. Athena dudó, ya que pensaba que a su amiga le gustaba Apollo. Pero Juniper sonrió suavemente mientras admitía haber tenido un pequeño enamoramiento por Apollo, de ahí que se mostrara tan tímida a su alrededor, pero que se había dado cuenta de que en verdad amaba a Athena. Athena sonrió radiante, antes de aceptar y besar a su nueva novia. Siempre podía buscar otra candidata para ser la novia de Apollo.

* * *

Jueves, 23 de abril, 18:50

Parque Sunflower

Detrás de unos arbustos cercanos Apollo y Klavier observaban la escena. Apollo se había dirigido allí a escondidas después de haberse alejado de las chicas y Klavier había estado allí desde antes de que Apollo, Athena y Juniper llegaran al parque

-Bueno, parece que aquí ya esa todo echo

-Sí-Apollo miró a Klavier-No me puedo creer que fuera tan fácil

-Bueno, _Herr_ Frente. Cuando el amor ya existe solo hace falta un pequeño empujón-dijo antes de besar a Apollo

Beso que este correspondió gustosamente.

* * *

**Traduciones:**

**Athena**

-Merveilleux (Frances)=Maravilloso

-Are you okay (Ingles)=¿Estas bien?

**Klavier**

-Herr (Aleman)=Señor

* * *

Sunflower es girasol...creo que es la flor perfecta para el JuniThena XD. Y lo de los tulipanes...en un principio Apollo iba a fingir ser alérgico a los girasoles pero entonces caí en que Juniper siempre llevaba uno y no colaría lo de la alergia...si, eso. Y, bueno, ya van dos parejas de tres. En el siguiente capítulo es la hora del TruPearl :3

**Reviews**

**-Underword: **El gato de Polly, aunque sea cannon, está basado en mi propio gato que es igual de kawaii :3. Las ideas son mías e igual de improvisadas así que eso aumenta mi ego XD. Yo también me los imagino *se sonroja feliz*. Sinceramente...ni idea a que viene tanta purpurina XD. En el fondo Trucy esta colada hasta los huesos por Pearl :D. Aquí lo tienes, siento las escenas de Juniper y JuniPollo (aunque no me gusta la pareja me salen bastante bien pero pensar que lo leerás me hecha mucho para atrás XDU)

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **De nada :3. Acabas de hacer que me imagine a Juniper con el traje de la academia orejas de gato. Me gusta Apollo celoso, el gato está inspirado en él mió propio (aunque el gato sea cannon...ya me entiendes XD) y considerando que la improvisación de Klavier es de una servidora (que iba escribiendo a medida que se le ocurrían las ideas) tengo que decir que gracias ;D.


	12. Parte 10

Buenas. Bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo :D. En este capítulo he intentado mantener el esquema del anterior y el número de palabras (aunque en este hay casi 100 palabras mas :D). He intentado hacer eso en todos los capítulos "iguales" (planes o citas) para que quedara bien, estéticamente hablando. Pero en el tema del esquema fallaba un poco. En este es donde me ha quedado mejor XD.

Traducciones-cursiva-final... :D

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Parte 10. Los planes de amor para las chicas salen bien. Trucy y Pearl son felices juntas.**

Viernes, 24 de abril, 17:30

Entrada al zoo  


Apollo y Trucy llegaron al zoo justo a tiempo. Habían decidido quedar allí con Pearl debido a que el zoo quedaba más cerca que la agencia de la estación de tren. Pero no la veían por ninguna parte.

-¿Tú ves a Pearl, Polly?-dijo Trucy, mientras se ponía de puntillas y usaba una mano de visera, intentado ver mejor a su alrededor

-No-dijo Apollo, mientras negaba con la cabeza-Tú quédate aquí a esperarla y yo iré a comprar las entradas.

-Vale, Polly-con una sonrisa feliz, mientras giraba sobre sí misma para tener una visión de 360º.

* * *

Viernes, 24 de abril, 17:35

Entrada al zoo

Apollo acababa de comprar las entradas para el zoo y se acercaba a Trucy. En cuando vio a su hermana, Apollo no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Trucy estaba abrazada a Pearl, feliz de encontrarse con su mejor amiga. Las dos chicas estaban leve y lindamente sonrojadas. Apollo negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la hermosa pareja que las dos chicas formaban. Era simplemente...lindo.

Apollo esperó un poco hasta que las chicas se separaron, para poder acercarse a ellas debido a que no quería romper el momento.

-Hola, Pearls-saludó Apollo

-Hola, señor Polly. Me alegro de verle-dijo con una radiante sonrisa

-Bueno chicas...¿Preparadas para el zoo?

-¡Por supuesto!-gritó Trucy, animada, mientras corría hacia la entrada

-¡Espera, Trucy! ¡Te dejas la entrada!

* * *

Viernes, 24 de abril, 17:40

Zoo

Después de conseguir darle la entrada a tiempo a Trucy y evitarse problemas con los guardias de la entrada, los tres se adentraron en el zoo. Trucy iba de un lado para otro, intentando ver el mayor numero de animales en el menor tiempo posible. Apollo intentaba calmar un poco a su hermana menor mientras Pearl miraba asombrada los animales.

-¡Ey, Pearly!-llamó Trucy, rebotando en el sitio-Parece que te gustan mucho todos estos animales-al ver la fascinación de la chica

-Sí, son muy bonitos. Nunca había visto animales tan hermosos-llevándose las manos a la mejilla, emocionada

-La verdad es que sí, son geniales-dijo Apollo. Puede que todo aquello fuera un plan para unir a Trucy y Pearl pero tenía que admitir que se lo estaba pasando bien. Pero ya era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase del plan-Ahora que pienso...creo que hay una zona que tenemos que ir a ver.

-¿Qué zona es esa, Polly?

-Pues es una zona de la que me han hablado. Al parecer acaban de ponerla. Es especial para animales de pequeño tamaño. Creo que a Pearls le gustara mucho

-¿En serio?-Pearl se llevó la mano a la boca, asombrada- Sí, me gustaría mucho verla-con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Pues ya esta decidido!-grito entusiasmada, Trucy-¡Vamos para allá!

* * *

Viernes, 24 de abril, 18:30

Zoo

Zona de animales pequeños

Al llegar a su destino las chicas soltaron un par de suspiros, enternecidas. Se habían encontrado una pequeña zona vallada, donde se podían ver un montón de conejitos que saltaban de aquí para allá. La zona vallada era accesible para poder alimentar y cuidar a los conejos.

-¡Polly, Polly! ¿Podemos entrar? ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa!

-Sí,claro-dijo Apollo, con una sonrisa. Pero entonces su telefono empezó a sonar- ¿Sí?...¿Fiscal Gavin?... Sí, recuerdo el caso...No, no me importa llevárselos...¿Tiene que ser ahora?...Vale, esta bien...No, sí...Vale, adiós-Apollo colgó el telefono

-¿Ese era Klavier?-preguntó Tracy, emocionada

-Sí, era él-Apollo soltó un suspiro

-¿Pasa algo, señor Polly?

-No, nada. Es que el fiscal Gavin necesita unos archivos de un caso antiguo, que llevamos conjuntamente y no puede esperar porque los necesita urgentemente. Así que lo siento, pero me tengo que ir para llevárselos-explicó Apollo, con una sonrisa apenada-Pero vosotras quedaros aquí y disfrutad. Aún queda un rato hasta que cierre el zoo. No voy a fastidiaros la tarde. Lo siento mucho Trucy. Te había prometido que estaríamos juntos y...

-¡No pasa nada, Polly! ¡Tú ve tranquilo!

-Sí. No hay problema

-¿Seguro? Bueno, vale. Adiós, chicas-se despidió, mientras salia corriendo

-Adiós-se despidieron las chicas al unisono

* * *

Viernes, 24 de abril, 18:33

Zoo

Zona de animales pequeños

En cuando Apollo, aparentemente, se marchó, las dos chicas se acercaron a los conejos

-¡Mira, Pearl!-exclamó emocionada Trucy-¡Ese conejo se parece a Polly!-señalando un conejo marrón-¡Voy a intentar cogerlo!-corriendo para coger el conejo

-¡Trucy!-Pearl miró sorprendida a la chica-¡No corras! ¡Lo vas a asustar!

Y así fue. El conejo empezó a saltar lejos de la maga, pero Trucy no iba a rendirse y lo persiguió. Pero el conejo era más rápido que ella y esquivaba todos los intentos que hacia la maga para poder atraparlo. De repente el conejo se lanzó en la dirección en la que estaba Pearl. Esta, asombrada, esquivo al conejo...pero no puedo esquivar a Trucy, que le iba a la zaga.

Las dos chicas cayeron al suelo, una encima de la otra. Al ver en la posición en que habían caído, las dos se sonrojaron fuertemente mientras se levantaban de golpe. Trucy, sin pensar demasiado y guiándose por un impulso beso a Pearl. Esta correspondió al beso. En cuando se separaron Trucy, sonrió a Pearl y le pidió ser su novia, mientras sacaba unas rosas de sus braguitas mágicas. Pearl rió y a aceptó, gustosamente. Trucy pensó que siempre podía buscar otra candidata para ser la novia de Polly.

* * *

Viernes, 24 de abril, 18:30

Zoo

Cerca de la zona de animales pequeños

-¡Yo no parezco un conejo!-refunfuño Apollo, escondido cerca

-Con esas antenas sí que lo pareces,_ Herr_ Frente-le contradijo, Klavier jugando con ellas

Apollo masculló algo entre dientes, enfadado

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada. Bueno parece que tu plan genial ha dado resultado y ya no me molestaran más

-_Nein_, _Herr_ Frente. Aún falta la última fase-dijo Klavier, con una sonrisa brillante

-¿Última...fase?

Beso que este correspondió gustosamente.

* * *

**Traduciones:**

-Herr=Señor

-Nein=No

* * *

¿Cuál será la parte final del plan? Lo veremos en el epílogo XD ;3. Y la idea de las rosas sacadas de las braguitas mágicas es de Underword XD ;3

**Reviews**

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein:** Veo que no soy la única feliz por haber llegado ya al JuniThena XD. Oh...vale ahora me has dejado con la intriga. Voy a estar muy atenta XD. Bueno, podría haber puesto más obstáculos pero esto en principio era una pequeña historia de drabbles cortos y sin mucha trama. La trama ha evolucionado un poco de mis planes iniciales pero tampoco le podía pedir mucho más a este fic XD.

**-Underword: **Gracias. Pues espero que te haya gustado el yuri, aquí hay más XD. ¡Qué suerte ^^! Me gustaría que hicieras JuniThena. Adfsgfsgd, gracias otra vez n/n

PD: Te dije que pondría lo de las braguitas mágicas ;D


	13. Epílogo

Bienvenidos al epílogo :D. Después de un mes y medio y una semana y cinco días dentro del fic llegamos al último capítulo :D. La verdad es que pensaba que esta historia seria una cosa secundaria que escribiría mientras intentaba que me llegara la inspiración pero al final ha sido un long-fic bien trabajado :D.

En el capítulo anterior dije que había intentado mantener esquemas de capítulos similares (planes o citas) y en el número de capítulos. No sé si os habéis fijado que he hecho lo mismo con los títulos XD. (El Prólogo y el epílogo; las partes 1, 2 y 3; las partes 4, 5 y 6; el intermedio; las partes 7 y 8; las partes 9 y 10).

Traducciones en cursiva y al final :3 (Echaré de menos decir esto y todo...XD)

**Parejas:** KlaviPollo (Klavier/Apollo), Athena/Juniper (JuniThena), TruPearl (Trucy/Pearl). Menciones secundarias al JuniPollo (Apollo/Juniper), JustCykes (Athena/Apollo), y Apollo/Pearl. Menciones al Phoenix/Maya y Hugh/Robin.

**Disclaimer:** Si Ace Attorney me perteneciera el GS5 estaría en español :(

**Nota: **Como ya sabréis mi conocimiento de los DD es aproximado y solo tengo una idea general. Así que cualquier fallo con respecto a ellos que notéis (sobretodo en la caracterización de la Pearl de los DD) por favor avísenme para cambiarlo. Gracias :D.

* * *

**Epílogo. Se acaba la guerra de amor. Misión: completada.**

Sábado, 25 de abril, 17:30

Agencia Polivalente Wright  


Athena, Pearl y Trucy estaban sentadas en un sofá. A las tres las había reunido allí Apollo y no sabían porqué. Las tres chicas se miraban entre ellas, totalmente confundidas. Entonces Apollo se sentó delante de ellas, con una cara, mortalmente seria.

-Sé lo que estabais haciendo-declaro

Las tres chicas le miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

-¿D-De que hablas Polly?-preguntó Trucy, reuniendo valor

-Habéis intentado encontrarme una novia. Athena-Apollo dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja-Tú has intentado que salga con Juniper. Pearl-Apollo dirigió la mirada hacia la médium- Tú has hecho lo mismo pero querías que saliera con Athena. Y Trucy- Apollo miró a su hermana-Tú querías que estuviera con Pearl. Y no lo neguéis sé que es verdad...-Apollo se puso aun más serio-¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

-Yo...-murmuro Pearl

-¡Polly! Es que...

-¡No quería que estuvieras tan triste!-exclamó Athena, antes de llevarse las manos a la boca, sorprendida por su propio arrebato

Apollo sonrió, tranquilamente.

-Sí, eso es lo que yo me imaginaba. Y no me importa, chicas

Las tres chicas le miraron

-¿En-En serio, Polly?

-Sí, claro

-Menos mal-dijo Pearl, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho aliviada

-¡No me puedo creer que las tres pensáramos en lo mismo! ¡_At the same time_!-exclamó Athena sorprendida-Aunque...yo he fallado. Me he convertido en la novia de Junie

-Y Pearl y yo también somos pareja...-dijo Trucy, mientras miraba a Pearl

-Lo sé-intervino Apollo-Yo fui quien os unió. Fue una pequeña venganza por intentar buscarme una novia cuando yo no la pedí. Pero no os pongáis tristes. Puede que no me hayáis conseguido novia, pero me habéis hecho muy feliz. Como no serlo cuando estas tres fabulosas chicas se preocupan por ti-Apollo se levantó y abrazo a las chicas.

Abrazo que ellas devolvieron, radiantes. En cuando acabo el abrazo, Apollo volvió a hablar.

-Ah...Y...¿Chicas? Os voy a dar un par de consejos para la próxima vez que queráis hacer de casamenteras. Numero uno: Aseguraros de la orientación sexual de la persona. Lo digo porque soy gay-aclaró Apollo, mientras se alejaba-Y numero dos: Aseguraros de que esa persona no tenga ya pareja-Apollo abrió la puerta de la agencia, revelando que Klavier estaba detrás de ella. Klavier se inclinó y reclamo los labios de Apollo en un beso apasionado que este correspondió gustosamente. Al separarse miraron a las chicas, que tenían una cara de estupefacción.

Klavier y Apollo rieron.

Fin

* * *

**Traduciones:**

-At the same time (Ingles)=Al mismo tiempo

* * *

Bueno, y hasta aquí el fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D. Y confieso que llevo desde el prólogo queriendo escribir la escena final XD**  
**

* * *

**Para todos aquellos que siguen mis fics: **Debido a que el año pasado apenas escribí un par de fic había decidido qué este año intentaría escribir con más frecuencia. Y lo he conseguido. Pero el mes que viene voy a estar muy ocupada y es posible que no publique nada por falta de tiempo y/o ánimos para ponerme a escribir. Si publico algo es posible que sea un song-fic KlaviArty (Klavier X Fem!Apollo/Artemis). Pero tardaré con ese fic más de lo común debido a que, si la canción que quiero usar para un song-fic esta en un idioma extranjero, me gusta traducir la letra para que se entienda mejor el fic. Normalmente, traduciría yo misma la letra y ya, pero el problema es que la canción es en japonés y yo de japonés solo sé palabras sueltas. Así que mi proyecto será:

1-Buscar el kanji, traducirlo con varios traductores online y corregirlo

2-Buscar el romanji, traducirlo con varios traductores online y corregirlo

3-Buscar varias traducciones aquí y allá en inglés, traducirlas posteriormente y corregirlas

4-Buscar varias traducciones aquí y allá en español y corregirlas

5-Unirlo todo

Lo que, obviamente, me va a llevar tiempo.Sé que simplemente podría coger una traducción al azar y usarla pero no quiero hacerlo porque:

Sé que simplemente podría coger una traducción al azar y usarla pero no quiero hacerlo porque:

a) No seria la primera vez que me encuentro con una traducción que no es 100% fiable

b) No quiero coger una traducción sin permiso del autor/a

Así que intentaré traer el song-fic el mes que viene, pero ya veremos. Igualmente solo será un mes así que no hay problema :D.

* * *

**Reviews (Si alguien me manda un review en este capítulo lo contesto después de los del capítulo anterior ;3)**

**Cap 12:**

**-Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**Las chicas son felices y Polly es un lindo conejito -u-. Ah D: *muerta de curiosidad***  
**

**-Underword:** ¡Yo también los adoro! :D. EL TruPearl podría ser pareja mágica (una maga y una médium...XD) y me gusta lo de pareja sunshine XD. De nada, te dije que lo pondría ;3. Es que las antenas parecen en serio orejas de conejo XD. Pues aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado :3.**  
**

**Cap 13:**

**-Guest: **Es el mejor final que he escrito nunca (¿?). Me alegro de que te gustara el fic :)**  
**

**-Underword: **Cuidado no te vayas a caer de la cama XD. ¿Tan pronto? pero si me tire mes y medio con esto (aunque considerando que tiene 13 capítulos...) ¡El KlaviPollo es genial! Fue mi OTP más querida hasta el ClaPollo...ahora los dos se están debatiendo el primer puesto XD. Intentaré traer ese fic lo antes posible :). ¡Actualiza el Caso del callejón D:!. Y gracias :3**  
**

Ashery


End file.
